Marmora
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This is a Blades of Marmora AU where Earth has been taken over by Galra, genetic mutations happened, and humans are now slaves to the Empire (A/B/O dynamics, Humans all omegas). Shiro and Keith (Named Kei) are of the Blades. Keith is half Galra/ half unknown (not human) w/ mom & dad dead, Thrace is a surrogate dad, and my OC B is the antagonist b/c I needed a non-show-canon one.


**_Before we start, just wanna say, this is a Blades of Marmora AU where Earth has long since been taken over by the Galra, genetic mutations have taken place, and humans are now glorified sex slaves for the Empire (A/B/O dynamics, Humans are all omegas). Shiro is a member of the Blades, and Keith (Named Kei b/c I think it's a Galra-sounding name, I guess?) is Half Galra half unknown (not human) and definitely shorter than your average joe. He's also in the Blades, and his mom's dead, dad's assumed dead, and Thrace is surrogate dad._**  
 ** _P.S. My OC, B. will be the main focus of this fic, because I needed a new antagonist and it's fun to have a mystery that nobody's heard of, ya know? (Jiggs, it's not Beat/Bear I swear!) LOL, Zebras!_**

 ** _P.P.S. The others will all make appearances in this. Pidge is an Alkari, Hunk is a Balmeran, Lance and Allura(After her stay in Cryostasis central, she was met by Galran forces, who have captured most of Voltron [I'll elaborate later in the fic]) and many other young Alteans are in a similar predicament as the Humans, Keith is as previously mentioned half Galran/ half an extinct species who was destroyed as one of the quintessence grabs of the Empire, and Shiro is a Human member of the Blades assigned to protect Commander Kei. Matt is an Alkarian member of the Resistance, who works with the Blades._**

 ** _All ships I can think of that are in this fic: romantic HunkXShay, plutonic LanceXHunk, plutonic LanceXAllura, plutonic LanceXPidge, Sexual KeithXShiro, Romantic KeithXLance, romantic AlluraXShiro, plutonic AlluraXLance, plutonic PidgeXMatt, sexual ShiroXMatt, sexual ShiroXLotor, sexual AlluraXLotor, sexual KeithXLotor, sexual LanceXLotor. Shiro really gets around in this one... sheesh man._**

 ** _Geezus Lotor, you really need to die it down with your sex life man!_**

 ** _[There will be sexual chapters, but I will create them as entirely separate chapters and warn you beforehand. Sorry, not the best at writing them, but I'm trying and possibly improving]_**

 ** _Shiro's backstory is a very long and complicated one, and breadcrumbs are EVERYWHERE._**

* * *

"XV9978139, there's a transmission for you." the guard said, opening the door to the cell.  
He was suddenly met by a loud _bang_ as a body flung itself at the bars.  
A face stuck itself through the bars, long black hair revealing darting purple eyes with large bags. The form they belonged to shrieked out a jilted laugh, face tilting and twitching.  
"Who'd want to talk to _me_?" she rasped out, clawed fingers gripping the bars and lithe furry tail brushing the man's legs.  
"I don't know, but they have high enough clearance that I'm not asking questions." He pulled out a phone, holding it out towards her.  
Printed clearly on the screen were the words, _'Unknown Caller'_ in all caps.  
She snatched it with her tail, scampering away to hang upside-down from the bars on the ceiling.  
Holding it up to her ear with her tail, she listened intently. Whatever she had heard caused her to drop it in the middle of her call, her face blanking into a mask of pure calm.  
"Pick it up." the guard ordered her.  
"No."  
"I said pick it up!" he shouted, slamming against the bars.  
"You do it." she said, picking at the edge of her uniform lightly. "I can't hurt you, remember? This won't let me."  
She pulled down the top of the prison wear to show the ugly black harness she wore on her torso.  
Sighing, he unlocked the door and walked in, grabbing the phone.  
While his back was turned, she pressed a small button on the back of the bulky harness with her tail, shutting it off. She then attacked the guard, taking his own Marmora blade and stabbing him with it, slamming the knife into his back, just above his heart. She pulled it out just as another of the guards rounded the door.  
He pulled his helmet off to reveal black hair and large purple ears.  
"Thrace!" the guard yelled, ignoring the fleeing prisoner in favor of trying to staunch the excessive bleeding from his mentor's chest.  
"She... can't escape..." Thrace breathed out, pushing the other's hands away. "Go... Kei."  
"But... but! Oh, fine!" the other cried, yanking his hands out of Thrace's grasp. He raced after the retreating figure, aiming through his scope at her legs. He fired once, twice, three times but missed, throwing out streams of extemities as he picked up his speed.  
"She's getting away. Marmora can't afford her getting out." someone announced.  
Kei kept running, shooting wildly in an attempt to throw her off. If anything, though, it only served to spur the prisoner on. She turned the corner, racing towards where she thought she remembered the hangar was.  
"Finally!" she roared, rounding another corner into the hangar bay. She climbed into a pod, hotwiring it quickly, and souring out of there just as Kei and several more guards rounded the corner.  
"Shit!" he yelled, "Shit, shit, SHIT!"  
"Calm down, Kei. Getting worked up won't help us catch the prisoner, nor will it bring Thrace back. We have to be patient." another guard said, trying to soothe Kei before he started again.  
"I... know that, Shiro. I'm trying to keep my cool. It's just-"  
"Thrace was like the father you never had, we get it. _I_ get it. But getting upset isn't going to solve anything. Instead, how about we try to figure out this mystery woman's backstory, yeah?" He took Kei's arm, and they walked together out of the bay.


End file.
